


only April fools rush in

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: "You are going to shine for me and me only, like a glazed DOEnut on a breezy April summer day", whispered Chloe into Max's, ear, as she rolled her through the butter.Max. Her Max. Her real true, long lasting, real love and only real friend she ever really really, reaaally had. The hottest, most beautiful, most loving, most flannel stealing, most caring, most not rewinding when it really matters, most best, most glazed and only Max.Said Max sighed, grabbed the brush, dipped it into the egg and then price-eded to paint all over Chloe's body excitedly. It reminded her of their childhood together... making and baking pancakes. Chloe always loved stuff that was stacked.She moaned, when Chloe put the breadcrumbs in her navel. "oh yeeees, forever"





	only April fools rush in

 

 

 

 

seriously guys....

 

 

 

as if.... I'd ever.......................................................................................................................................................

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 *chapter one: have a seat, Pete *

*chapter two: roll that dough, bro*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chloe let go of Rachel's beautiful face she held close to her own, for the past hour. "I love you, more than you will ever know".  
The smile of the girl, who recently stole her red flannel back, got brighter, while her eyes filled with tears. "I've loved you, long before you even knew my name."  
  
~~"It's not a fucking contest, bitch!"~~  "Rachel,... I-I should have asked you this a long time ago..."  
  
[RACHEL GASP IN LESBIAN - I mean LGBTQQIAA+ (to keep it open)] Chloe slowly got down on one knee, taking her girlfriend's hands...  
  
"Rachel Dawn Amber..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
"... if 'Hella' is your catchphrase and I got it from you,... how come, you only said it one time in 'Before The Storm'?"


End file.
